Aphrodite Meets Eros
by thedarkangel22
Summary: This is a little fluffy one-shot about Alex and Arabella from my other Twilight fic Aphrodite's Temptation. Guess what happens when little Eros interferes in Aphrodite's love affairs. Read and Review! Visit my profile to read AT! xoxo thedarkangel22


_Heyyyyy there!_

_Here I am with a little one-shot for you. _

_A lot of people have been leaving me messages asking if Renesmee, along with Ed and Bella, will be in my story. And they most likely will be, but for those of you who couldn't wait for that to come around, I wrote you a little something._

_This is the story of Aphrodite meeting little Eros- and yes I am aware that Eros is supposed to be male :P lol_

_Just a note, this story is a stand alone. It has nothing to do with Aphrodite's Temptation other than the fact that it uses the same characters and backgrounds and such. _

_Also, I am aware that Nessie's age is kind of messed up, but bare with me here! aha_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters 'cause they belong to SM. I do however own Alex and Arabella (yay)_

****

* * *

><strong>Alex POV<strong>

"Outside Lexi!" screeched the little girl as she grabbed onto my pant leg and aimed earnest brown eyes up at me.

"Renesmee! How many times have I told you to call him _Uncle _Alex?" scolded her mother as she sat on the couch next to her husband.

Edward and Bella were visiting us here in Huntsville. They'd just flown in from Forks yesterday morning and were planning to stay for the next month.

Nessie turned her head to pout at her mother who immediately crumbled and gave her a sweet smile. Sitting next to her, Edward smirked, reading his wife perfectly. Having confirmed that she was still on her mothers' good graces, as if she ever wasn't, she turned her big doe eyes back to me.

"Please, please _Uncle Alex_, can we go out to the clearing?" I looked down at her with a considering look though we both, along with the rest of the vampires in the room, knew that I didn't actually need to consider anything.

Despite my 'don't give a fuck' demeanour, there were a few people I did genuinely care about, my family obviously being it. But somehow, this little girl had managed to shove her way into a special part of me. And though I'd rarely admit it out loud, even to the girl in question, I loved her more than anything.

"Well..." I said and she was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation. "I suppose we could do that. If the parental units allow it of course," I added quickly.

Moving at a speed slightly faster than any human could manage, but not as fast as the rest of us could, she launched herself into her fathers' lap and pressed a small hand to his cheek. Not that he, or I for that matter, needed it because we could read her thoughts.

Still, her father watched patiently as she showed him images of the last time I'd taken her out to the clearing. Once she was done, she looked expectantly at him for an answer.

"You can go sweetheart. But remember to stick with Alex. No wandering off on your own. Understand?"

Nessie animatedly nodded her head before running over to me and slipping her much smaller hand into my large one.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she chanted, tugging on my hand. I hid a grin and let her pull me out the door.

The summer sun hit me and sent the skin that wasn't covered by my fitted dark blue t-shirt or my dark wash jeans, sparkling. Nessie turned to look at me.

"Pretty," she said and poked my arm, glancing at it wistfully. Despite the fact that she too sparkled very, very faintly where the cotton of her white sundress didn't cover her, it was no secret that she wished for more.

"Not as pretty as you, kiddo." I said then reached down to tickle her sides. She laughed then took off in the direction of the clearing. I gave her a slight head start then ran after her, not so fast as to catch up to her, but so that she was still in my line of vision.

I slowed to a walk as the clearing eventually came into view. Renesmee was kneeling in the grass, plucking up a yellow dandelion. She's beautiful, I thought, a smile appearing on my lips because no one else was here to see it. Dark brown waves of curling hair and big brown doe eyes, both curtsey of her mother. She looked to be about three or four years old though she was technically only a little bit older than two years old.

Despite that, she was a very smart girl. She's been through books that most 6th graders would have trouble reading, and could speak English and Italian fluently.

She was just running over to me with a handful of dandelions when a sound in the distance had her looking over her shoulder. Instinctively in grabbed her up in my arms before I too focused on the intruder and groaned.

This was just great.

I turned to leave the clearing, but Nessie protested.

"I don't want to go yet!" she cried out and I held back a sigh.

"Okay, okay. Hey, let's play a game." She instantly perked up and nodded.

"We're going to see if we can be quiet enough so that the person who's coming doesn't notice us. Let's see how long we can keep it up, okay?" She looked at me strangely for a moment before nodding.

We both waited, partially hidden by trees and watched as the person in question jogged into the clearing in a hot pink tank top and navy blue shorts. The runners' long black curly hair, currently in a pony tail, swished side to side with her movements as did the wire of her headphones.

Normally porcelain skin was flushed pink and large turquoise coloured eyes focused ahead as long, long legs, visible thanks to the short shorts, took her to the center of the clearing where she stopped.

She put her hands on the small of her back and arched backwards, stretching, and a little moan escaped her lips. I ground my teeth together and tried not to focus on her body... or her face... or _her_...

Stupid goddamned human.

In my arms, Nessie was staring intently at the girl, eyes wide. Before I could focus in on her thoughts, however, she voiced them.

"Oh," she murmured softly and placed a hand on my cheek showing me the girl who was now bent forward, touching her toes.

As if I hadn't noticed on my own.

"So pretty," she whispered and I looked down to see her still staring at the girl. It goes without saying that Nessie had a liking for pretty things, and I wasn't stupid enough to deny the fact that she was insanely pretty.

Not that I noticed of course...

"Isn't she Lexi?" she asked and I took a moment before answering.

"Mmm hmm." Before I could say anything more, she had somehow managed to wiggle out of my arms and took off towards the girl. I made to grab her, but stopped trying once it was too late. The girl had turned in our direction and she was now looking at Nessie, her eyes going mossy green.

"_Oh! Her eyes are green now! Cool!"_ she thought as she continued to skip towards the center of the clearing.

"_What a pretty little girl..."_ she thought, a subconscious smile appearing on her full lips. "_But what is she doing here all alone?"_

Obviously she hadn't seen me yet, which was why she was still here.

"Hi!" Nessie said to the girl. "My name is Renesmee, and I think you're really, really pretty!" The smile only intensified as she knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Well my name is Arabella, and I think you're really pretty too," she said as she tapped the little girls' nose lightly. Nessie grinned adoringly at her and lifted a hand to touch her long black hair lightly.

"It's so soft," she giggled. "Mommy says I have soft hair too," she said proudly as she leaned forward. Arabella smiled and reached out to smooth a hand over the little head.

"She's right, because you do."

"I think mommy is always right, but Uncle Emmett says differently." Even from where I was standing I could see first confusion then realization flash over her face, turning her eyes bright green.

"_So this is the little half vampire Emmett was telling me about..."_

When had Emmett told Arabella about Nessie? And better yet, _why_ did he tell her about Nessie?

"That's so cool! How do you get your eyes to change colour like that?" The smile reappeared on Arabella's face at the question.

"I was born with it. My mother passed it down to me."

"It's really pretty. I wish my eyes could do that, but they're just boring brown. Not even golden like everyone else. It's not fair, but daddy says that I have mommy's eyes 'cause hers used to be brown too. So maybe one day my eyes will be the same colour as hers too."

Arabella laughed, a rich sound that made a tiny smile subconsciously appear across my face. I couldn't help but notice the way her eyes lit up, or the way that sensual mouth curved upwards.

Realizing the train of my thoughts, I scowled and looked away from the pair.

"_She is just the cutest thing! And she talks about a mile a minute. But why is she alone? Surely no one would let her go out on her own..."_

"Well I think your eyes are gorgeous just the way they are."

"Really?"

"Yup," she said grinning and Nessie reached up to play with her hair again.

"Are you here alone?"

"Nope," said Nessie smiling big. "I`m here with Lexi."

"_Lexi? Did she have a sister?"_

I scowled at the thought, grinding my teeth together. At that moment I knew that I was going to be found out soon, and that it would get quite intense when I was.

"Lexi? Is that your sis—" She had been looking around, possibly for another child, but stopped abruptly when I stepped out of the trees. Thank God that the sun was now hidden behind clouds. Looking like a fucking sparkly fairy was the last thing I needed right now.

"That's him. I`m supposed to call him _Uncle Alex, _'cause mommy says so, but I don't wanna. He's more like a big brother. I've always wanted one of those. Do you have any big brothers?"

I walked over to where they were and came to a stop behind Nessie. Slipping my hands into the front pockets of my jeans I looked down at Arabella as her eyes narrowed and went icy blue.

"_...my goddamn luck... knew I shouldn't have gone for a jog... so hot... urg, get a grip... fuck..."_ She was ranting in her head, and my own eyes narrowed sharply.

"Do you?" asked Nessie again and Arabella answered the girl without looking at her.

"Yea, I have four of them." With that, she got to her feet, my eyes dropping almost instinctively to her toned body as she did so. Those shorts did nothing to conceal the mile long legs that looked even better close up.

Fuck Alex, get a hold of yourself.

"_...checking me out..."_ I only caught a bit of what she was thinking, but it was enough to have me snapping my eyes up to hers. When our gazes locked she smirked slightly, and I didn't need Jaspers gift to recognize her smugness.

If only I could slide my hand along that long smooth swanlike neck... and snap it like a fucking twig.

I repeat, stupid goddamn human.

**Arabella POV**

"... have another one. What do you think?" I was so preoccupied with Alex that I didn't notice little Renesmee speaking.

"Mmm sorry, what Renesmee?" I said looking down into her beautiful brown eyes. She looked back at me for a moment without saying anything, then looked over her shoulder at her uncle. Once he dropped his gaze from mine to hers, I could see the coldness in it slip away as his eyes softened.

Huh. So he does feel.

Could have fooled me.

Renesmee held his gaze for another moment before turning to look at me again.

"Do you know each other?" she asked and I smiled wryly.

"I guess you could say that."

My eyes slid over to him again, and took him in. His tall, muscular frame looked powerful as he stood there behind his niece. I couldn't help but notice how he filled out his blue shirt. Or the way his eyes bore into mine... Or the fact his full lips were the exact same shade of pink as the roses on my window sill at home... Or the way his—

Aw crap.

I just remembered that he could read minds, a little fact that always slipped my mind. And judging by the smirk on his lips, he'd heard it all. Clenching my teeth together, I began to recite lines of Shakespeare's Macbeth, and scowled when it only made him grin wider.

Oh how I wanted to beat that grin right off his stupid face. I settled for sending him a murderous glare.

If only looks _could_ kill.

"That's it!" cried Renesmee clapping her hands together.

"What?" I asked.

"I knew you looked familiar. It's 'cause you look exactly like this picture in one of my books. Like _exactly_. Wanna see? Come, come." She spoke in a rush so that I was still wondering what book she could have been talking about when I processed her invitation.

"Um..." I said, hesitating. "Maybe some other time sweetie." I decided and looked over at Alex to see that he seemed to be satisfied with my response.

"Aw, please! Please, please, please!" she begged as she threw her arms around my waist and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I knew this look, seeing as how I practically _created_ it. According to my brothers, I was the master of using _the_ _look_ to get what I want.

So this is how it felt on the receiving end, I thought and I could feel my resolve begin to crumble.

"Please, please,ple—"

"Alright, alright!" I laughed and brushed a hand over her bangs. "I'll come."

I didn't need to look at Alex to know that he wasn't pleased.

At all.

Whatever.

"Come on!" she said and slipped her hand into mine and started to pull me in the direction of the Ash House, and after a moment's hesitation, Alex reluctantly followed as well.

In no time we were in front of the elegant mansion-like house. Renesmee pulled me up the front stairs and in through the front door.

In the living room, Emmett was sitting in a dark brown recliner with Rose in his lap as they watched a football game play on the widescreen T.V. Another couple, whom I assumed were Bella and Edward, sat on one of the couches along with Esme. Jasper and Alice were in Biloxi on vacation so I knew that they wouldn't be here.

Once we walked in, they all looked over at us and a wide grin broke out on Emmett's face.

"Hey baby doll, what brings you to our humble abode?" I only raised an eyebrow and laughed as Renesmee pulled me further into the room. Alex had passed us and dropped down, with surprising grace, into the loveseat and glared at the T.V.

"Your niece seems to want to show me something," I responded and Renesmee looked curiously up at me.

"You know him too?" she questioned and I smiled.

"Course she does Loch Ness Monster!" responded Emmett before I could say something. "She's a regular here."

"So you know mommy and daddy too?" she asked.

"No, not really."

"Okay," she said as she yanked me over to the couch Alex was sitting on and nudged me, with surprising strength, into the empty seat. As I dropped down my left side bumped up against him as I almost fell over into his lap.

Thank God I don't blush easily, I thought as I scooted over on the small couch so that we weren't touching anymore, and for some reason, I couldn't help but miss the feel of him against me. I felt his eyes on me, and I realized that he had read my mind again.

"_Don't get excited vampire boy, it's only 'cause it's crazy hot and you just happen to be ice cold."_

After looking at me for another moment, he looked away and I released the breath I hadn't been aware that I was holding.

"Here," said Renesmee as she dropped a big book in my lap. A quick look at the cover told me that it was a book on Greek Mythology. I grinned as I realized what she had been saying. "See, this one," she said and flipped the book open.

And sure enough, she was pointing to a full length drawing of a woman with long thigh length curly black hair blowing out around an oval face with bright green eyes. Her curvy figure was wrapped strategically with a deep red cloth as she posed alluringly, and her full lips were curled up in a slight smirk.

"You look like her. Aphrodite. Don't you think so?"

"I guess I look a little like her," I agreed and Emmett snorted. I simply turned to stick my tongue out at him.

"Hey Ness," he said, a mischievous look on his face. "Does Aphrodite have a husband?"

The little girl looked absently at the picture with a slightly confused expression.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering if he'd look like Alex—dude!" Emmett whined childishly as a lamp went flying at his face, curtsey of Alex. Thankfully, Rose had grabbed it and set it aside safely.

"Oh!" said Renesmee, eyes widening as everyone else laughed at what Emmett had said.

"You're her!"

"I`m who?" I asked confused, but felt Alex stiffen slightly next to me. I looked over to see him glaring at Bella who was giggling against a smug looking Edward.

"Uncle Emmett was telling me stuff about you."

"Stuff?" I questioned as I raised an eyebrow at Emmett who only grinned.

"Yea, about you and Alex."

"What kind of—wait what? Me and Alex?"

"Yup," she said, nodding seriously.

"Uh, what kind of stuff about me and um, Alex?"

"Oh, well about how the two of you pretend that you hate each other even though it's not true," she said and both Alex and I gapped at her.

"And about how you stare at each other when you think that the other person isn't looking."

Oh God, I grimaced. Busted.

"And how the two of you don't want to admit it, but you're in love with each other." She finished and I could feel my mouth fall open slightly.

What nonsense.

Me? Loving Alex? Like Alexander Nicholas Teruillo Cullen? No way...

And yet, a small part of my mind said, you know his full name. And yet, you stare at him when he isn't watching. And yet you feel calmed by his presence. And yet, you've dreamt of him every single night since the first time you saw him...

My eyes focused on the spot in front of me, and it took me a moment to notice that Renesmee wasn't standing there anymore. In fact, no one else was in the room except for myself and Alex... Alex the mind reader... who probably just heard everything that stupid small part of my mind said...

Great, I thought, and with a soft moan covered my face with my hands.

For a few moments, the only sound in the room was my breathing. For a second I thought that Alex had gone, but a quick peek showed me that he was exactly where he was before. Turning my head slightly, I looked up at him slowly.

To my surprise, he was looking down at me intently. Our eyes met for a moment before he looked down at a spot on in front of him.

The silence stretched on again and was slightly amused to realize that both of us were out of our element right at this moment. I heard him laugh softly, a sound I don't think I've ever heard before. And for some reason, it made my heart flutter in my chest.

He turned his head so that we were looking at each other once again. Our eyes met and my thundering heartbeat accelerated once more. His eyes dropped to my lips momentarily and he smiled slightly.

"If you don't calm down, I think your heart might explode," he said softly and I found myself grinning back.

God, me and Alex, not only were we not tearing each other's throats out, but we were smiling at each other? Acting civil? And, dare I say it, friendly?

What was the world coming to?

He laughed again and made me smile. I could get used to that sound...

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I could feel myself blush slightly. First me and Alex playing nicey nice, and now I was blushing. What was going to be next? Emmett deciding that he was gay?

I looked away so that he couldn't see my blush.

"If it makes you feel any better," he said softly looking up at the now muted T.V. "I could get used to seeing you blush." My head snapped back towards him, but he wasn't looking at me. I stared at his profile as a million thoughts raced through my head.

This was Alex. The one guy in my entire existence that has showed me complete indifference, and has even gone out of his way to be a total jack ass. This was the guy who's had me infuriated the most out of anyone I've ever known.

And yet, this was the guy who'd oddly made me feel at home in this new place. The guy who, with his presence alone, could relax me better than anyone else could. This was the guy who wasn't like any other I've ever met.

Was it really that hard to believe that I could fall in love? And with him?

I continued to study his profile intently.

I just wished there was some sort of sign. Some way I could know for sure if what I was feeling was indeed love.

At that moment he turned his head, and for the first time, his eyes didn't have a simple emotionless look in them.

There was emotion this time, all right.

There was love.

And that was the only sign I needed.

I flashed a quick grin, and watched one bloom on his face. Without saying anything else, we both leaned forward and our lips met. His hand came up to yank the hair tie out of my hair, causing it to cascade down my back. He slipped his hand into the dark curls as his other hand moved around my waist as he pulled me onto his lap.

I fisted my hands into the front of his shirt as the passion and love whipped the kiss to another level. There would be no soft, tentative kisses for us, because that's not the kind of people we were.

The both of us were fiery, and spontaneous, and right at this moment, that was damn fine with me. He tilted his head slightly and changed the angle of the kiss as it spun out in red hot waves.

God he was an amazing kisser, not that I'd expected anything less. He had amazing hands too I thought as they massaged my scalp and back. And he had nice—

He groaned against my lips.

"_Arabella, stop thinking will you?"_

"_Oh, sorry..."_

"_No problem."_

"_And Alex?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Remind me to buy Renesmee some giant teddy bear or something later, okay?"_

"_Okay. Later though. Much, much later."_

And with that he laid me across the sofa and rested his weight on his elbows as he lay down along me. The kiss was getting pretty heated when a little giggle interrupted us. Alex groaned and pulled away to press his face into my neck.

I ran my fingers through his hair as I saw Renesmee standing near the kitchen with Emmett who was also grinning hugely.

"Yay!" she cheered as she clapped her hands then gave Emmett an high five.

"_You still want to get her that teddy bear?"_

I thought about it for a moment.

"_Yea, I do."_ I thought to him them pressed a light kiss to his temple, and he tightened his hold on me. And for the first time in as long as I could remember, I felt really and truly complete.

* * *

><p><em>Et voila! <em>

_Hope you liked it. It was just something that popped up in my head randomly. It was really hard to ignore, and coupled with the fact that people were asking me for Renesmee, I decided that it was time for me to try my hand at one-shots._

_Tell me what you thought of it, and if you'd like me to do other's like it. You could also drop a few idea's if you want to._

_Just a reminder, this story has no effect on the things that will happen in Aphrodite's Temptation._

_Comment and Review!_

_xoxo thedarkangel22  
><em>


End file.
